Unbelievable - Phan
by awesomesockesONESHOTS
Summary: PHAN ONE SHOT! Contains: Fluff, mental illness. Dan has OCD and Phil doesn't realise how bad it is and just leave a mess behind himself. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Dan howell, Phil Lester, Phan.


I am posting short Phanfics on this profile. Find 'awesomesockes'' for the longe chaptered Phanfics

_"Awesome One shot! Can you do one where Dan has OCD and Phil leaves everything untidy and leaves the cupboard doors open? Thank you! c:"_

Someone asked for this^ Of course. Here we go!

(OOC. Nothing of this has ever happened!)

Phan one shot!

Contains: Fluff, mental illness.

**Unbelievable**

Words: 1.573

* * *

DAN'S POV!

"_Phil..._" I mumbled to myself. Seriously, I had told him so many times.

"Phil! Come out here for a second!" I shouted from the kitchen and through the flat. "PHIL!"

"Was is it? Did you burn anything?" Phil walked through the door and entered the kitchen.

"Look." I snapped.

"Look? Look at what?" He just moved his gaze around the room until his eyes landed back on me.

"Yeah... THE FUCKING CUPBOARDS YOU IDIOT?!" I stumbled around the small room and slammed all the cupboards shut. As hard as I could, proving my point. Making Phil jump a little with each door.

"I'm sorry. I just forget." He said nervous.

"How can you possibility forget every fucking time?" I wasn't intended to be that angry at him, but I just couldn't handle it. I needed to have control and all this mess didn't help.

"I don't know. I just walk in, make some food. And then walk out."

"I know what you do, Phil. I'm not blind! Ugh, forget it..." I gave up and pushed him aside to get out.

"Dan. I'm s..." I slammed my door behind me, walked towards my bed and placed myself underneath my duvet, trying to calm myself down.

How could I explain Phil that I wasn't just annoyed? That I wasn't being silly, but that it really freaked me out? I got so stressed, and not just because of the unclosed cupboards. But every little thing out of place could make me panic. Sometimes even though everything was fine, I still had a constant feeling that something was wrong. I could wake up at night and walk around the house, to make sure everything was okay.

And Phil. He didn't seem to understand, no matter how many times I told him and screamed at him. He just kept being messy and leaving stuff all over the place.

I took some deep breaths, as an attempt to calm down_. It was only things? Nothing to freak out about. They can't hurt me._

"Dan?" I heard Phil ask, followed by a couple of knocks on my door.

"What?" I sighed.

"Can I come in?" He kept his voice calm. It sounded like he truly was sorry.

"I don't know. Can you?" I snapped. My door slowly swung open.

"I am sorry if I made you angry." He looked questioning at me, like I was suppose to answer. "What's wrong?"

"Just close the cupboards, Phil." I turned around under my duvet, facing away from him.

"I can see it's not just because of the cupboards, Dan." I heard him walk closer.

"You don't understand..." It came out almost like a whisper.

"Then make me understand." Phil sat down on the other bedside and placed a hand on top of my cover, touching my shoulder.

"It's just. I can't handle it. It's not just the stupid cupboards, but everything. Everything in this house. And you. You just leave everything where you want. Try and look at the house right now. I was up all night trying to get everything in the right places. And then you have only been up for like five hours and now everything is just messy again." I let out a deep breath.

"But we can.. Wait a minute. Have you been up all night?" Phil raised his voice a tiny bit.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep because I knew stuff was lying everywhere and I just can't handle it!" I knew how stupid it sounded. Being awake for a whole night, cleaning.

"How often do you do this?" Phil asked concerned. I just sighed and pulled the duvet tightly around my head. I think Phil guessed that it was not the first time."Oh. I didn't knew it was so bad." I felt him laying down. He placed one arm around me and squeezed me tight.

"It is bad..." I whispered, not sure how much I wanted to admit. "I just can't lose control. And It's like, when things get out of place my mind explode and I can't handle it. You know, everything just have to be right." I felt my eyes become wet, it soon over floated and ran down my cheeks. Phil gently swung me around.

I quickly tried to dry my eyes with the back of my hand. Not wanted him to see me cry. "I'm sorry. It's just.." But he cut me off.

"Don't be sorry." Phil grabbed both my wrists, keeping my arms still. He brushed the tears away with his thumb. "It is me who should be sorry. I'm the one doing the things you don't like."

"I'm just so pathetic." I whispered and looked down.

"You aren't, Dan. Don't say that." Phil sighed and placed a long kiss on my forehead. We stayed in silence for some time, before Phil spoke again. "But I think I understand."

"How c-can you suddenly understand? I-I've told you so many times, Phil!" I sopped

"Because you're lying in your bed crying about some unclosed cupboards. You wouldn't just be crying if something wasn't wrong. I can see that for some reason this is hard for you." I sniffed a couple of times and pressed myself further into Phil's chest.

I just stayed leaning against him, listening to his steady heartbeat. It calmed me down.

"Maybe I could help you tidy the apartment so I can see how you like it?" Phil asked after a few minutes. He gently ran his fingers through my hair. I made a lazy nod against his chest. "Come." Phil got up from the bed and dragged me with him. "Where should we start?"

"Your room?" Phil's room always made my heartbeat raise. I didn't want to tell him because it was none of my business and he liked it that way. But it was one of the reasons we always had to sleep in my room. But the thoughts about the mess and things not standing straight could keep me awake.

"Okay." Phil stretched out his hand and grabbed mine. "What needs to be done in here?" He asked with a smile and looked around. I moved my gaze with his.

"That." I pointed at his clothes on the floor. "And that, and that, and that, and that, and that." I moved my finger around on all his things there wasn't standing straight or was dusty or out of place. All these small things made me uncomfortable.

After finishing Phil's room we moved to the lounge. It was even worse because Phil had been in here all day. Then I was up at night there was something I omitted to do. Like placing all our DVD and game's in alphabetical order or move Phil's stuff to his room. It would just seem suspicious. But now that Phil wanted to help everything could be perfect.

It took the rest of the day to finish the house. After each room we took I could feel myself relax more. It was like a deadweight was being removed from my shoulders and I could finally breaths properly.

After hours we finally ended up in the kitchen.

"You have to place the knife like this, Phil." I showed him and he closely looked. Phil slowly moved up to me from behind and I could feel his arms wrapping around my torso. Phil laid his head down to rest on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He sounded broken. I think this came as a big surprise to him.

"I didn't want to seem crazy..." I said in a low voice. Phil squeezed me a little tighter.

"It's not crazy, Dan. It's just..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "You are... I mean this is... This is OCD behaviour, Dan." He said concerned and swung me gently from side to side in the hug.

"Yeah..." I knew it was.

"And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Phil turned me around to look at me. I just nervously moved my glance to the floor. I nodded slowly to let him know I understood he was sorry.

"It's okay, I guess. It's not your fault." I muttered, kept looking down.

"I know it's not my fault, but I'm suddenly hot helping, am I? I can do better. I promise I'll think about it. And neither is it your fault. It's okay." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I promise I'll make it better." We stood in silence for a minute.

"Should we make dinner?" I asked quietly into Phil's chest.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He released me and locked this gaze with mine. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. "Do you think you can stay in bed now?"

"I'll be fine. It's better now that we fixed the house, so I think I can sleep better. Now please let everything stay like this." I smiled to him.

Phil nodded, turned around and began finding the stuff we needed to make dinner. I began cutting some vegetables. I already felt more comfortable and relaxed.

"Phil!"

"I'm sorry!" He quickly shut the cupboard. "This is new for me, I'm sorry. I'm learning."

"Unbelievable.." I mumbled and turned back around.

* * *

___I'm taking prompts to one shots or chaptered phanfics. So hit me! I can write about any illness and stuff like that/fluff, but ask me anything and I'll try! I do not take smut __requests_. (chaptered are going to be uploaded on my other profile)(You can read my long chaptered phanfictions on 'awesomesockes')


End file.
